


Ἔρος μ' ὀ λυσιμέλης δόνει

by Ambros, Ginny_Potter



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, between Kings Rising and The Summer Palace, but also a lot of fluff, fussy!Laurent, hurt!damen, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: -Did you sleep here tonight?- asked Damen softly. He remembered falling asleep while watching Laurent work on something at the desk near the window.He shook his head: -No. Paschal's orders. And well... it's not... appropriate, considering.-Damen's eyebrows lifted: -I declared my undying love for you in front of half an army.-Laurent's cheeks flushed: -It's not the same thing.-Laurent was sitting right outside of Damen's reach; it was almost painful. -Coming from a Veretian,- Damen said, rolling his eyes.-You should behave,- Laurent said, nose up, -You are a king.-Damen said: -I am just me.-, and Laurent looked at him almost patiently: -It's never that simple.-Damen remained silent for a beat; it was weird, being there, affection flooding his chest because Laurent was looking at him; -Lay with a king, then.-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a fanfiction Ambros and I wrote in like one day, which is a really short time for us, since we wrote our other Lamen fanfic in like three months, lol (you can find it under the pseudonym of ambrotterswriting).  
> Buuuut, in the Italian Glee fandom they say that we are quite talented in writing smut so, that's probably it. lol  
> You can judge if we are really any good.  
> English is not our first language, we apologise if there are mistakes, we tried to avoid it, but never say never.  
> Thank you for the attention!  
> Ginny and Ambros

Ἔρος δηὖτέ μ' ὀ λυσιμέλης δόνει,  
γλυκύπικρον ἀμάχανον ὄρπετον.

Eros, again, shatters me, loosener of limbs,  
bittersweet, untameable beast.

(Sappho)

 

The light breeze was caressing him. He could feel it on his face and his bare arms. It was warm and sandy. Akielon air. He smiled, without opening his eyes. He was still trying to get used to it, and a part of him hoped he would never again. He stretched his hand out to the left. The bed was empty. Disappointed, he opened one eye, then the other. And he saw it: the arch facing the terrace was bare, the white curtains spread open fluctuating gently; Laurent was there, Damen could only see his shoulders, covered by a thin blouse, his legs naked. He was looking at the ocean.

Damen's breath caught in his throat. He had to blink twice to convince himself he wasn't dreaming. He had had this precise image sculpted in his mind for ages, even when he'd thought they were doomed, when he'd been sure the only thing he could ever have was that night in Ravenel, that only night, his last night as a slave. But Laurent was there, facing the ocean of Ios, his blond hair wild on his shoulders.

He felt something cold run down his cheek. He tasted something salty on his lips.

Damen rubbed his face, groaning softly, almost making fun of himself. It was probably the medicine for the pain that was making him emotional.

Laurent turned around immediately upon hearing the sound, the shirt wrapping delicately around his lean frame following the wind rather than his movements.

-Does it hurt?- he asked, a hint of worry coloring his voice.

Damen felt something warm stirring in his chest: -No,- his voice was still rasp from sleep; he smiled: -I would feel better if you were here, though.- he patted at the empty space beside him.

Laurent's features relaxed in a fond skeptical expression; the muscles in his thighs and calves moved gently with his steps: -Is that so,- he said, not quite a question.

Damen wiggled his eyebrows: -Most definitely.-

Laurent's lips curved slightly, a strange, unfamiliar expression coloring his face. It was weird, seeing Laurent like that. Without most of his usual barriers, almost allowing himself to be relaxed. He sat near Damen's hand.

-Did you sleep here tonight?- asked Damen softly. He remembered falling asleep while watching Laurent work on something at the desk near the window.

He shook his head: -No. Paschal's orders. And well... it's not... appropriate, _considering_.-

Damen's eyebrows lifted: -I declared my undying love for you in front of half an army.-

Laurent's cheeks flushed: -It's not the same thing.-

Laurent was sitting right outside of Damen's reach; it was almost painful. -Coming from a Veretian,- Damen said, rolling his eyes.

-You should behave,- Laurent said, nose up, -You are a king.-

Damen said: -I am just me.-, and Laurent looked at him almost patiently: -It's never that simple.-

Damen remained silent for a beat; it was weird, being there, affection flooding his chest because Laurent was looking at him; -Lay with a king, then.- Because Laurent wasn't afraid of consequences. Laurent wasn't afraid of anything.

Laurent studied him, a soft, not quite happy smile curving his lips: -You are getting better.-

-At what?-

Laurent said: -Playing me.-

-I'm learning from the best.- he patted the mattress again -Come here. I don't know why you haven't already.-

-There was work to be done.- Laurent didn't move, but his hand came to rest on Damen's.

-Care to tell your king?-

-You are not my King, Damianos of Akielos.- Laurent lips twitched.

Damen's smile kept widening: -Am I not? _Your_ king?-

Laurent opened his mouth to answer, and that was when he seemed to understand what Damen meant. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed once again: -You,- he said, but couldn't finish, it looked like he needed time to collect himself and Damen fell quiet, he just waited, looking at him.

Laurent cleared his throat: -That's not,- he tried again, and he looked immensely frustrated with himself when he didn't find the words.

Damen turned his hand so that their palms were pressed together.

-I don't think that's something I could. Handle.- Laurent said.

Damen just smiled, giving him time. Laurent blinked, then straightened his back. In a beat, he was the Prince of Vere again.

-This... intimacy.- he started, tentatively -It could take some time for me to get used to it.- he squeezed his fingers to underline the concept.

Damen thought this was it: perfection.

-I have all the time in the world, sweetheart.

Laurent's eyes snapped up to Damen's face, half guarded and half not: -I like that,- he said, -It's different. The first time you said it. It sounded different.-

Damen said: -Different circumstances,- lightly enough because sometimes thinking about it was too much, thinking about the hurt they'd caused each other would just hurt them further.

Laurent saw that. -I am very lucky,- he said.

Damen lifted their intertwined hands and drew Laurent closer, pressing his lips against Laurent's knuckles. He went through every movement while watching him in the eye, trying to read the reasons behind what Laurent said in those cerulean irises.

-Sweetheart,- repeated Damen, slowly, enjoying every syllable. It was heavy and light between them, like everything else -Would you lay by my side?-

-See,- Laurent said, pleased, flush on his cheeks, -That is cunning,- he let his elbows rest close to Damen, his bare thighs against the sheets, his lips moving atop Damen's: -You are dangerous.-

-I am?- Damen looked at him like he was insane. -I am not the one who's able to destroy entire armies with three sentences.-

Laurent shrugged: -You underestimate me. Two, maximum.-

Damen smiled fondly, pressing one finger against Laurent's cheek: -I would never underestimate you.-

Laurent simply hummed in the back of his throat, looked into Damen's eyes almost thoughtfully, and then pressed a tentative kiss on his cheek. Damen closed his eyes.

  
-I might be dangerous for everybody else,- he said, his lips moving like feathers onto his eyelids, -But you are the most dangerous thing for me.-

Damen almost thought it was ridiculous, almost said I don't mean to be, but then he thought of the Kingsmeet and the rushed, panic filled travel towards Ios, he thought about how he'd run leaving a kingdom behind, and he understood.

_A kingdom, or this._

They didn't have to choose anymore.

-It appears that we are very reckless.- said Damen, caressing his neck absent-mindedly.

Laurent leaned his head on the soft pillows: -I should go. There is work to do.- but he didn't move.

Damen felt a huge smile growing on his lips: -I agree with the second part.-

He could feel Laurent's eyes rolling: -If it were for you we'd never leave this bed.-

Damen looked at Laurent, at his head laying on the pillow, the relaxed line of his shoulders, his lashes moving slowly with his eyes. -Guilty,- he said.

He wanted to say _if it means seeing you like this all the time_ , but he remained silent. It was borderline silly, he felt like a fourteen year old at his first crush, except that he'd never felt like that for anyone. Not even Jokaste.

-Laurent,- he said, slowly.

Laurent hummed questioningly, looking at him with one eye, half his face pressed into the pillow.

He didn't know what he wanted to say, just wanted him closer, to relieve the pressure in his chest because they were there, alive, they'd won, and Laurent was in his bed, his hair in disarray and his bare thighs pressing against Damen's. -Stay a little longer,- he murmured.

-You are trying to distract me, Damianos.-

It was strange. hearing Laurent pronounce his name with a softness in his voice, a lightness that didn't bear the weight of Auguste's death. There wasn't a _Prince-killer_ note in it. Just simplicity. Could it really be that simple?

-My first and main goal, Your Highness.- he lifted a hand and caresses his side, moving the fabric upwards. He brushed his fingers against Laurent's soft skin, light muscles jumping beneath his fingers: -How am I doing?-

Laurent's eyes were half-lidded, his lips bitten red; he rested his forehead against Damen's jaw with a sigh: -Pretty well.-

Damen pressed his lips against Laurent's forehead, his hand moving slightly against his rib cage, pressing his thumb in the dips between his ribs.

-That's clearly not enough.-

-I don't,- Laurent breathed against his skin, his legs moving between Damen's, -I don't want to hurt you.-

Damen exhaled, his lips brushing against his hair: -It doesn't hurt anymore.-

He felt Laurent's lips curl: -Paschal wouldn't be happy.-

Damen smiled: -I won't tell him if you don't.-

A breathless laugh: -Damen...- it was meant to sound like a warning but it turned into a soft surprised sound when Damen's fingers brushed against his nipple.

-Tell me what's going through that beautiful mind of yours.- whispered Damen.

-Taxes,- Laurent answered, immediately, an automatic deflective answer.

Damen kissed his neck, his lips curled, let his tongue trace Laurent's fair skin: -Are you sure?-

Laurent shuddered, pushing his hips against Damen's thigh, his thin shirt riding up; he pressed his fingers into Damen's shoulder: -Quite sure.-

Damen kissed his lips, hot and slow: -Let me fix that.-

Laurent's left hand grabbed Damen's locks, kissing him back with an unusual fierceness. Damen whimpered against his lips, dragging Laurent closer: -What is this?-

Laurent's palm was resting on his cheek; his lips were red and shiny, his eyes dark: -I missed you,- he said, hard and fierce and honest, and he kissed him again, almost gently this time, his fingers buried in his curls: -And I was worried. That you wouldn't come back.-

There was an ocean of feelings behind his words, deep and dark, and Damen felt almost guilty that he'd let Laurent think the weight of the world would be on his shoulders once again.

He pressed his lips against Laurent's and said: -It's over now. It wasn't a dangerous wound.-

Laurent pinched him and Damen winced: -What?-

Laurent looked at him with those cold blue eyes: -There was a lot of blood.- he articulated, almost spelling the words.

Damen felt a shiver run down his spine: -I know. But it wasn't...-

Laurent pressed the palm of his hand against his shoulder and pushed him on the mattress until he was hovering above him, his knees pressed against both his sides: -Weren't you going to do something?-

-Stop deflecting,- Damen said, and Laurent almost recoiled, but Damen's hands were wrapped around his hips: -I worry about you all the time because you are young and reckless and I can't tell what you're thinking most of the time. But we're both here. I'm here. I was lucky. It wasn't a dangerous wound.-

Laurent stared into his eyes, hair falling from his shoulders, his breathing shallow and fast.

He nodded, slowly: -Don't do it again,- he whispered, pressing a kiss into the skin over his heart.

Then he pressed lower, his back bowing, and Damen had to close his eyes. Laurent touched the hem of the bandages strictly winded up around his abdomen: -Is it healed?- he asked.

-Yes,- Damen said, too quickly.

Laurent looked at him.

-Almost completely,- he corrected himself, trying to be convincing, -They removed the stitches yesterday.-

Laurent hummed in understanding and kissed the bandages feather-light, his lips following an invisible pattern down Damen's abdomen.

Damen's breath began to quicken, he could feel his mind slipping into the warm dizziness of pleasure. Laurent's hands were on his sides, the thumbs caressing gently his hip bones. He could feel his breath on his exposed groin, below the bandages.

-Laurent,- he said, because he could, because he loved the feeling of that name on his lips, melting on his tongue -You don't have to.-

-I know,- he said, his tongue moving slowly on his lips. He looked up at Damen, blue eyes framed by impossibly light eyelashes: -I want to.-

Damen's breath rushed out of his lungs. One second after Laurent's mouth was on him, one of his hands clutching at the sheet ha had moved away. Damen moaned, his eyes closing: if he watched him he wouldn't be able to control his actions. Laurent's mouth was moving on his tip, his tongue tracing a path of lust. Damen didn't know where to put his hands: he didn't want to scare Laurent, he didn't want to remind him of _things_. He settled for the sheets, twisting the fabric with his fingers so hard it almost hurt; Laurent's mouth was hot and tight around him, his tongue kept pushing and tasting, and Damen's muscles jumped with the pleasure of it, his hips snapping forward slightly before he was able to stop himself.

-Sorry,- the word was punched out of him, his eyes immediately open and focused on Laurent, who'd jerked back, -I'm sorry, I didn't -- -

-It's fine,- Laurent said, interrupting him, voice warm and firm at once, -As long as we are,- he glanced at their position, how Damen's hands were clutching the sheets and Laurent was somehow in control of what was happening, - Like this, it's fine.-

-Come up here.- said Damen slowly, lifting a hand to caress Laurent's arm. For the first time in a long time, he didn't know how to act. He didn't know what was allowed and what wasn't, he didn't know if he could ask Laurent things, if he could say certain words. He didn't know how to overcome the strong walls built a long time before. Laurent shifted, moving his hands and leaning his weight on his knees. His hair tickled Damen's face.

-What?- he asked.

-Not like that. Not this time.- said Damen, his lungs filling with air and then deflating.

Laurent said: -All right,- a bit hesitantly, and then: -How, then?-

Damen wrapped his hands around Laurent's slim hips, pushed a bit so that Laurent would sit back on his thighs: -Maybe like this,- he said, -Paschal wouldn't get too angry.-

Laurent huffed, an exasperated smile curling his lips: -Don't mention Paschal now.-

Damen threw his head back and said: -Fine,- teasingly, reaching with his hand towards the small table on the side of his bed.

-What do you think you're doing,- Laurent said, not really a question, reaching immediately after him to grab his hand and put it back on his stomach.

Damen's lower lip jutted out: -I was trying to get some oil,- he said, pointing at the small vial with the oil he was supposed to rub into the wound to help the skin heal better.

Laurent nodded quietly, then stretched towards the vials: -Which one do you prefer?- asked, a teasing, fake-innocent tone coloring his words. He sat again on Damen's thighs and made a big fuss out of opening one of the vials: -This one smells like flowers.- he let a drop fall on Damen's waist, touching it with his index finger and tracing a translucent line to his right nipple, circling it with his fingers. Damen's breath quickened. -This one is more exotic: coconut, I would dare say.- this time Laurent spilled some oil on the palm of his hand, before cradling Damen's neck with it. He massaged slightly, applying more pressure on the hard spots, cutting his breath. Damen's head was spinning. He picked up a different one, enjoying himself a bit too much; he tipped it so that his whole hand was dripping with oil. -I think this is almond,- he said, lightly, and then his hand was wrapped tightly around Damen's erection, coating it in oil for just a second before it was gone, and Damen felt like he was going insane.

-You,- he started, then stopped, breathing hard because Laurent's coconut scented hand was still around his neck -You,- he tried again -are evil.-

-Am I?- Laurent licked his lips -I probably am. I am deciding if your neck is better like this or with a collar.-

A flash exploded behind Damen's pupils. His instincts almost ordered him to turn Laurent over, but his grip on his neck was strong and his thighs had tightened around his hips. He growled: -Laurent.-

Laurent grinned up at him, moving slowly the hand dripping almond oil around his cock, teasing in a way that made Damen throw his head back, pleasure burning his spine.

He said: -Damianos,- right before he kissed him, and the almond scented hand left Damen's skin again, making him whimper between Laurent's kisses.

-So, help me understand,- said Laurent slowly, slightly biting his lower lip, his hips moving lazily on his thighs -What should I do now?- his voice was faking innocence again.

Damen smiled: even with his mind lost in pleasure he could feel the totally not physical pleasure of being able to find a situation in which Laurent felt comfortable enough to joke like that.

-I should prepare you.- he answered, his eyelids heavy.

-You should prepare me? You know that I like to play alone.-

Damen almost fainted.

It was impossibly heady, having Laurent so incredibly close, touching himself like that, and yet not touching him. Laurent's pale throat was completely exposed, his head thrown back and his red lips parted around a silent moan - his fingers were working quickly, Damen could see the muscles in his forearms jumping, and it made something hot rush through his body because Laurent wanted this as much as he did, he was hurrying because he couldn't wait, and Damen had to tighten his fingers around his shaft to avoid coming. Laurent looked at him, his lids half closed and his pupils blown and black.

 _You are going to kill me._ Damen wanted to say. And this time it did seem more probable than when the flesh was almost stripped from his back, at Laurent's explicit order. He wanted to grab his shoulders, push him into the mattress and just drown in him, pushing inside so deep they would become one. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. That was about Laurent and the need he had to be able to feel comfortable and in control. Damen didn't stop him, he didn't do anything at all except watching him, drinking every feeling rushing through him from that sight.

-Am I...- Laurent's voice was less then a pant -Am I doing it right?-

Damen's heart sunk.

-You are perfect,- he murmured immediately, words spilling from his lips because he couldn't, wouldn't, let Laurent have those insecurities because of what had been done to him, because he'd never gotten to discover love the way Damen had, and he would have been filled with rage had he not been so focused on Laurent, on the way his breath was quickening, -You are beautiful,- he almost whimpered, Laurent squeezing his eyes shut when he started using a third finger.

-Open your eyes.- he murmured, caressing his thigh gently -It's me. I am here. And you are the only thing that matters to me.-

If he hadn't been that focused on Laurent, he would have spent some moments congratulating himself for the ability to articulate a correct sentence in that moment. He was painfully aroused.

Laurent opened his eyes and they looked at each other as if they were looking _into_ each other.

-Can I touch you, Laurent?-

Laurent gasped, breath leaving his lungs, and looked down at Damen, almost like he was confused by everything he was feeling; -As long as it doesn't hurt,- he said, eyes flickering at the bandages for a second.

Damen felt like the affection he was feeling was flooding his chest ans his head. He started by slowly massaging Laurent's thighs, strained by the effort he was making to sit up, and then he moved onto Laurent's arousal, moving his hand slowly on him because he could tell Laurent was dangerously close. He wanted to ask him if he was ready, because he couldn't resist anymore, the words were pushing against his teeth, but he didn't want to rush him. He didn't want to scare him. But he couldn't... it was too much, he was too much.

-Laurent,- he started, still trying to find the right words. It was very challenging to be eloquent.

They looked at each other and Damen knew he understood. Laurent nodded, licked at his lips and moved forward slowly, his cock heavy between his thighs; he reached for one of the vials he'd tossed on the bed while Damen waited, muscles almost painfully rigid; Laurent let a few drops of oil fall into his hand and rubbed it against Damen's erection quickly, just enough to make Damen gasp. Laurent hovered over him for a second, unsure on how to proceed, knees spread wide on either side of Damen's thighs, hands in midair in front of him. Damen grabbed one of his hands, let their fingers intertwine.

-Let me help.- he said, slowly. Laurent nodded, his cheeks flushed.

Damen's free hand grabbed his cock, guiding it inside Laurent, as he lowered his hips. It wasn't smooth, it wasn't easy, Laurent's expression was troubled, as if he was trying to keep all of his feelings inside, the good ones and the bad ones.

-Let go.- said Damen, fighting with the urge to sit up and hold Laurent. He could already feel his not completely healed wound pulse. -Let go, Laurent, it's me. It's me, I am yours.- he strengthened his grip on Laurent's hand.

Laurent nodded, barely, lightly, his eyes shut and his teeth biting down on his lip. His thighs were shaking and Damen couldn't do anything but watch and wait and say _it's okay, just look at me_ until Laurent opened his eyes, his muscles slightly more relaxed, his grip on Damen's fingers not that deadly.

-There you are,- Damen murmured, bending his knees slightly so that he could touch Laurent's back.

He blinked when he felt the sensitive skin of his harmed abdomen stretch but he didn't let out a sound, hoping that Laurent wouldn't notice. He didn't. He was too preoccupied... with everything else. Damen moaned when he finally felt the hot grip engulfing him. It made his head feel funny, like it was floating in the clouds. Laurent moaned and pressed their intertwined hands in the mattress.

-Laurent.- babbled Damen, incapable of doing better.

He kept going down, Lower and lower until he stopped, almost sitting in Damen's lap. It was like every single breath had left his lungs.

-It's -- - Laurent was breathing hard, his chest moving fast to keep up with it; he placed his other hand tentatively on Damen's shoulder, obviously trying not to hurt him, -It's a lot.-

Damen choked on his own breath when Laurent moved his hips up and down only barely, almost as if he was trying to figure out what to do.

Damen let him move until it became too much and he choked out: -Laurent,- and Laurent, being Laurent, got up completely, until they almost weren't locked together anymore, and then sat down again, hot and tight.

Damen moaned. -Y-You tease.- he stuttered and Laurent repeated the movement, his chest moving up and down quickly, irregularly.

- _Please_.- 

Damen didn't even immediately understand who was pleading, himself or Laurent, but that simple word made Laurent start to build up a rhythm. It was not precise, at the beginning, there was a lot of trying, and moving his hips circularly, and barely lifting, but after moments as long as lifetimes, Laurent started moving following a pattern. Damen was falling into oblivion.

-You look so good,- he moaned at some point, his hand sloppy but determined on Laurent, everything hot and tight around him, Laurent's fingers moving slightly on his chest; Damen felt like it was everything, like he'd never get enough.

-Laurent,- he moaned, high and breathy, and Laurent tightened the hold on his fingers, Damen saying: -Come for me,- and then: -Sweetheart,- and Laurent was coming, eyes shut and pleasure white, clenching and shaking around Damen, who only had to look at the way Laurent had thrown his head back to follow him, everything bright and hot for a second.

His head kept spinning for a bit, a buzz in his ears and a pleasant ache spreading through his muscles, and it took him awhile to feel Laurent's weight on his chest, to realize he was drawing invisible patterns on the skin of his back. Laurent didn't look like he'd be able to move any time soon.

Damen said: -Adequate?-, and Laurent pinched his side.

 

Laurent rose after a couple of minutes, slightly wobbly on his legs, and grabbed a towel from a neat pile arranged nearby by a servant. He dunked it in the gilded basin and then he turned around, looking at Damen with a serious expression: -Your bandages need changing.- he said, matter-of-factly.

Damen leaned his chin on his sternum, the most complicated movement he was willing to make: -Most definitely.- he agreed, then, when he noticed that Laurent was going to call some attendant completely naked, he added: -Don't even think about it.-

Laurent raised an eyebrow: -What?- He was passing the towel on his groin, then on his thighs, his eyes never leaving Damen's face, like he wasn't doing something that made all of Damen's body ache.

Damen blinked.

He'd been about to say something.

 _Oh, yes_. Nakedness. Servants.

-If you call someone now, I'll tell Paschal we've had sex against his explicit orders.-

Laurent stopped his movements and looked at him; he rolled his eyes: -I feel like I know where you're going with this.-

Damen grinned, said: -Attend me.-

Laurent sighed dramatically and returned to the basin, lifting it and bringing it closer: -You are so predictable.- he said, as he started to clean him up. It wasn't sensual, it wasn't provocative: Laurent was just passing the towel on him with tenderness, making sure to clean up everything. When he started to untangle the bandages, Damen stopped him.

Laurent's eyes became ice: -Am I going to find out you lied and you are actually bleeding to death?-

Damen laughed, open and carefree, tugging on Laurent's hand until they were impossibly close; he said: -You are not getting rid of me that easily,- on his lips, and he kissed his smile.


End file.
